Repaying The Favour
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. The NCIS team are out at a crime scene on a frozen lake. Tony doesn't want to go on the ice. Tony is worried something will happen and Gibbs repays Tony.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day and the NCIS team were out at a crime scene. It was a freezing cold day and the ground was iced over. Tony shivered and wrapped his winter coat around him tighter. He was walking beside Ziva, who was walking slowly, not wanting to slip and land on her butt, like McGee had earlier. Gibbs was in front of the three, leading the way to the crime scene on the frozen lake nearby.

Tony hated the fact of going on a frozen lake, as he had been watching a movie and the ice had broken when these kids were sliding across it. He knew it was just a movie but it could happen. Tony was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Gibbs shouting out orders.

"-got that DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony froze as he snapped out of his trance, and tried to think of something to say.

"Yes Boss," He replied slowly.

"Okay. Tony, Ziva you two are on the ice," Gibbs told them.

Tony's heart stopped, as he remembered the movie. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded hesitantly.

"But what about McGee, shouldn't he be going on the ice with us?" Ziva asked.

"I'm staying here to photograph the scene," McGee replied.

"Now get to work," Gibbs ordered.

Tony and Ziva did as they were told and walked towards the lake. Tony was a little bit scared of walking across the lake and he was getting more scared by the second. He looked at Ziva as she walked on to the ice and towards the body. He took a deep breath then put his foot on the ice and then the other. He stood still, calming himself then he took a few slow steps across the ice. He didn't know why he was so worried as he realised the ice was stable and he walked over to Ziva.

"What took you so long?" Ziva asked looking at Tony.

"I was just making sure the ice was stable," Tony answered.

"Oh... Well lets collect some evidence then," Ziva said.

"Yeah lets. I'll look over there," Tony pointed over by the foot prints on the edge of the lake.

Ziva nodded and Tony started to walk towards the other side of the lake. He was halfway to the other side when he heard a creaking. He stopped still and looked around at the ice. He shrugged thinking it was just his imaginaton and he kept wallking. He heard a crack this time and he became worried.

He turned to look at Ziva and walk back towards her but as soon as he took a step the ice gave way, sending him plunging in to the cold frosty water. As he sunk under the water, he moved his arms and legs as fast as he could, struggling to get to the surface again. Tony's head broke the surface and he gasped for breath, trying to find his voice. He wanted to call for Ziva or McGee or Gibbs but he was panicking and was struggling to keep his head above the water.

He sunk under the water once more, feeling the cold water creeping under his skin and freezing his body. He tried to get to the surface again but was losing energy. He began splashing his arms and kicking his feet, forcing himself to the surface once more. He spluttered and gasped as he tried to shout.

"Ziva! He-" He yelled before he sunk under the water for the last time.

The water was so cold and he couldn't hold his breath much longer. He never new water could be so anguishing and chilly. His mouth opened and he breathed in water, in a final choking rush. The water burned his throat and he tried to cough only making himself swallow more of the liquid. His vision was filling with little grey dots and it was becoming narrow. He looked up to the light above water once more before his vision faded to black.

* * *

><p>Ziva was just putting on her white plastic gloves that they have to wear so they don't tamper with the evidence, when she heard a shout.<p>

"Ziva! He-"

She recognised it was Tony and she looked around, searching for him. She couldn't see him but then she saw the crack in the ice and her heart dropped.

"Gibbs!" She shouted.

"Ziva?" He asked.

"The ice broke and I don't know where Tony is!" She told him.

"McGee call 911 now!" Gibbs ordered before he ran on to the ice.

Ziva walked as fast as she could to the hole, looking at the ice as she walked. Gibbs was running towards the hole not caring if the ice broke underneath him. The only thing he cared about was getting to Tony. As he arrived next to Ziva he took off his coat and shoes, took a breath then dived in to the water.

Once under the water he swam downwards looking for Tony. He was hoping he wasn't too late and that Tony would be okay. As Gibbs went further down he spotted something. He swam faster towards the lifeless man and grabbed him by his waist. Tony's eyes were open, looking at him. Gibbs quickly swam upwards towards the surface and kept a tight grip on the man next to him. As his head broke the surface he gasped for breath and held Tony's head above the water. He lifted Tony up as best as he could towards Ziva.

"Grab him Ziva," Gibbs ordered.

"I got him Gibbs," Ziva told him.

Ziva grabbed Tony's coat tightly as Gibbs climbed out and hoisted his senior field agent up on to the ice. He moved Tony away from the hole not wanting him to end up in the water again. As Gibbs and Ziva knelt beside Tony, Gibbs looked at his features. His eyes were glazed over and unfocused, his lips were blue, his skin was grey and he looked like one of the corpses from autopsy. Gibbs reached down putting his two fingers against Tony's neck searching for a pulse and when he didn't feel one, he put one hand on Tony's sternum and then put the other on top, lacing his fingers together.

"Come on DiNozzo! Stay with me!" Gibbs ordered.

He leaned up so his knees were the only thing on the ground, he locked his elbows and he started chest compressions. As Gibbs looked down at Tony he wondered if Tony had felt this way when he had to rescue him and Maddie. He did 30 compressions then he tilted Tony's head back, opening his airway, he pinched his nose with his thumb and index finger, opened his mouth, leaned down, sealed his lips around Tony's and then breathed in to him. Tony's cheeks puffed out and his chest rose as Gibbs sat back and then gave another breath.

"Breathe! Come on DiNozzo! You are not allowed to die on my watch, you hear me!" Gibbs urged.

"Please Tony," Ziva begged, holding his limp hand.

Gibbs started compressions again, looking at Ziva. Ziva had tears in her eyes and she was dreading the outcome of the situation. Gibbs was panting slightly as he applied more pressure on Tony's chest. Gibbs remembered Tony saving his life and now he was returning the favour.

"Breathe! Breathe! Come on DiNozzo! You better start breathing or I'm gonna head slap you so hard!" Gibbs warned.

After 30 compressions he bent down and gave his agent 2 more breaths. Once again Tony remained immobile and unresponsive. Gibbs did another round of CPR and then he heard the sirens. As Tony felt a warm sensation on his lips, he felt pressure on his nose, he felt someones rough lips on his, he felt air being forced down his throat, but the sensation went away quickly. Tony blinked and began coughing and choking on the water in his lungs, the water spewed past his lips and Gibbs and Ziva turned him on to his right side. Tony gasped and spluttered as Ziva stroked his wet hair.

"You're gonna be okay Tony," Gibbs told him as he put a hand on his senior field agents shoulder.

As McGee ran towards them with the paramedics, Gibbs and Ziva knew Tony was going to be okay.

**Thanks for reading. I had an awesome dream after watching an NCIS marathon, so here it is. Anyway please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: After some people wanted another chapter I thought I would write another.**

As Tony was loaded in to the ambulance, Gibbs insisted on going with him. Tony had refused going to the hospital but after a head slap from his boss, his attitude changed quickly. He was lying on a stretcher in the back of the ambulance, looking at Gibbs, while a paramedic took his blood pressure and checked him over.

"B-boss?" Tony asked, his voice hoarse and rough.

"Don't speak DiNozzo, just rest," Gibbs replied firmly.

Tony smiled at the way his Boss cared for him, he was the father he'd always wanted. Gibbs cared about them all, like they were his children, his family. Tony knew Gibbs would do anything to make sure his agents were okay, and Tony was glad he had a Boss like Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"... But Boss I-" Tony said huskily, only to be interupted by Gibbs.

"No buts DiNozzo," Gibbs replied, his corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

"But Bo-" Tony tried again.

"Just rest Tony, we can speak later," Gibbs said softly.

Tony nodded and then looked at the woman paramedic next to him, who was smiling at the two. Gibbs smiled back at her and he looked back at Tony. He slapped his agent over the head gently, and he shot him a look.

"Don't even think about it DiNozzo," Gibbs told him.

The woman smiled again and Tony just sighed in defeat and closed his eyes, as he felt tired. After all he had been through he wanted to sleep for ages, as he was exhausted. Gibbs watched his agent drift asleep and he was glad that he was alive.

* * *

><p>Once at the hospital Tony was moved to a room where he was monitored by a doctor and some nurses, which he had tried to flirt with. He was on his own talking to one of the nurses, while Gibbs was getting coffee and he was in the zone. That was until Gibbs walked in and ruined it all.<p>

"DiNozzo, your wife called and she said she's on her way here now," Gibbs lied, taking a sip of his warm coffee.

The nurse looked disgusted and turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Tony's jaw dropped and then he turned to Gibbs. Gibbs was laughing at Tony's reaction, as Tony just sat there.

"Why did you say that?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry DiNozzo, I shouldn't have but there's more fish in the sea," Gibbs laughed.

"But I wanted that fish," Tony stated.

Gibbs just laughed even harder and Tony couldn't help but laugh himself. After a while Tony stopped laughing and smiled.

"Thanks Boss," Tony smiled.

"What for?" Gibbs asked.

"For saving my ass," Tony replied, laughing slightly.

"I never saw it as an option, I've always got your six," Gibbs confessed.

"Well thanks... I'm glad your my Boss," Tony said, not making eye contact.

"And I'm glad you are one of my agents. I was just repaying the favour," Gibbs said.

Tony smiled and Gibbs then leaned over and slapped his agent over the head. At that moment there was a knock on the door and the door opened. McGee, Abby, Ziva, Palmer and Ducky walked in to the room to crowd round Tony's bed. Abby hugged Tony tightly and he smiled.

"Hey Abby," He smiled.

"Tony, I'm so glad you're okay," Abby told him.

"Anthony my boy, how are you feeling?" Ducky asked.

"Better now Ducky," Tony nodded.

"Well you gave us a right good scare," Ducky stated.

"Hey Zee-vah, McGoo," Tony smiled.

"I'm happy that you're okay Tony," McGee smiled.

"Aw thanks McGeek, come here," Tony chuckled, holding out his arms for a hug.

McGee give Tony a quick hug and then Ziva stepped forward.

"What no hug for Tony?" Tony asked.

Ziva laughed slightly and hugged him tight. She was glad she hadn't lost him, as he didn't know how she felt about him. He would probably never find out as she was like that. But Ziva promised to tell him one day. As Palmer stepped forward Tony smirked.

"Hey autopsy gremlin," Tony joked.

"I'm glad you're okay Tony," Palmer admitted.

"Thanks," He replied.

Gibbs smiled at the people in the room with him, they were his family. He smiled at them and then Tony spoke and he had to resist a head slap.

"So when am I getting out of here?" Tony asked.

**Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed this fic. Thats the end. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
